totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień wolnego? Niemożliwe!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Osiemnasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Przyczepa dla ekipy ''W przyczepie dla ekipy Chris na fotelu rozmawiał z Blaineley, która siedziała tuż obok niego. Obaj rozmawiali o tym co Blaineley robi w swoim życiu. '' '''Chris: A więc co tam porabiasz Blaineley? Blaineley: '''No cóż. Dostałam kontrakt by poporwadzić całkiem nowe show z dwudziestoma dwoma graczami! '''Chris: '''Aha? '''Blaineley: '''Nie słuchałeś mnie! '''Chris: '''No raczej! '''Blaineley: Ugh! Chris: '''A kiedy się on zacznie? '''Blaineley: '''Prawdopodbnie za miesiąc. '''Chris: '''Aha... '''Blaineley: Mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz prowadzić taki program. Chris: '''Serio? '''Blaineley: No pewnie! Chris: '''Okej. Mam dla ciebie pewne zadanie. '''Blaineley: '''Jakie? '''Chris: Otóż ja mam zamiar wybrać się do SPA, a więc to ty poprowadzisz dzisiejsze zadanie, którego nie mam. Blaineley: '''Aha? '''Chris: '''Musisz kombinować! Niech coś zrobią, albo zrób z nimi tylko wywiad i ceremonię. '''Blaineley: Mam już wyzwanie więc się nie bój. Zatarła złowieszczo ręce. Chris: 'To super. ''Popił swoją herbatę. 'Chris: '''Jaka ona jest pyszna. ''Blaineley także ją popiła, ale swoją. 'Blaineley: '''Tak. Naprawdę pyszna. ''Chris spojrzał na ścianę, gdzie był zawieszony zegar. '''Chris: Cóż muszę już iść! A ty rób co chcesz! Blaineley: Okej! Chris wyszedł z przyczepy, a Blaineley zasnęła na fotelu. Plac główny Na placu głównym Brois rozmawiał właśnie z Nataszą. Chłopak miał co do niej wielkie plany w postaci sojuszu, któy mógłby ją uchronić od eliminacji. Boris: Słuchaj. Mam dla ciebie bardoz korzystną propozycję. Natasza: '''Czyli? '''Boris: '''Pomogę ci. '''Natasza: Co? Boris: '''Chodzi oto, że ty nie wiesz w jakim świetle ubeigło się postawiłaś. '''Natasza: '''Wiem w jakim. Ale jak chcesz mi pomóc. '''Boris: Otóż mój pomocnik Chef pomoże nam w dzisiejszym zadaniu jakie wykombinuje nam Chris. Natasza: No i? Boris: Jeśli ja wygram. Co jest oczywiste uchronię cię przed eliminacją. Natasza: '''Serio myślisz, że ja tak łatwo dam sobą pomiatać?! '''Boris: Nie masz innego wyjścia. Natasza: Pff! I tak już za dużo powiedziałeś! Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś o Chef'ie! Teraz każdy się o tym dowie! Boris: '''Oni ci nie uwierzą. '''Natasza: '''Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? '''Boris: '''Bo nikt ci tutaj ni ufa. '''Natasza: '''Grr! '''Boris: To jak? Zgadzasz się? Natasza: Ugh! Niech ci będzie. Podała mu rękę, a on ją uścisnął. Boris: 'Bardzo mądra decyzja. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: 'Podstępny szczur! Domek chłopaków ''W domku chłopaków panowała napięta atmosfera, ponieważ Vegeta kłócił się z James'em oto kto zabrał jego hantle. Oczywiście Vegeta zaczął od razu podejrzewać Anglika. '''Vegeta: Czemu zabrałeś mi moje hantelki?! James: '''Nie zabrałem ci ich! '''Vegeta: Łżesz! James: '''Wcale, że nie! '''Vegeta: Widzę po twoich oczach, że kłamiesz! James: '''Jesteś żałosny! Idę z tąd. '''Vegeta: Jasne! Złodziej zawsze ucieka od miejsca zaginieńcia! James: 'Pff! Jestem sto razy lepiej napakowany od ciebie! '''Vegeta: '''Ta jasne! '''James: '''To patrz! ''Zdejmuje z siebie koszule i pokazuje dwunasto-pak. '''James: I co? Vegeta: Hahahah! Teraz moja kolej! Zdejmuje z siebie koszule i na jego klacie wydnieje czternasto-pak. Vegeta: I co? James: No, no! Jestem pod wrażeniem. Vegeta: Ja także. James: Dzięki. Vegeta: Ale mówię o sobie, a nie o tobie. James: Dzięki -,- Vegeta: 'Proszę. A teraz wybacz idę dalej poszukiwać moich hantelek. <3 ''Vegeta wyszedł z domku. 'James: '''Frajer! ''Podszedł do szafy i wyjął hantle Vegety. '''James: Huehuehuehue! Jeziorko Tymczasem na środku jeziora, na jakieś małej skale medytowała Christina. Do ninfomanki przyszła Victoria, która miała do niej pewną sprawę. Christina: Czego tutaj? Victoria: '''Cóż. Mam dla ciebie pewną korzystną propozycję. '''Christina: '''Wybacz, ale nie mam zamiaru dołączyć do sojuszu z tobą. '''Victoria: SKąd to wiedziałaś? Christina: Bo mam już z tym dużo doświadczenia. A nie będę się z tobą całować! Bo nie lubię złych pań! Ja wolę tylko Ferniego! <3 Victoria: O.O Christina: 'Papa! '''Victoria: '''Ugh! ''Buntowniczka odeszła od Christiny. Od razu po niej przyszedł Vegeta. '''Vegeta: '''Słuchaj! '''Christina: '''Nie mam twoich hantli tylko James je ma. '''Vegeta: Co? Christina: '''Właśnie to. '''Vegeta: Aha. To dzięki bardzo. Christina: 'Proszę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: Potwór! Blaineley (Przez Megafon): Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy uczestnicy zjawią się w Amfiteatrze! Amfiteatr Finałowa szóstka zasiadła na trybunach, a na wielkiej scenie stała Blaineley. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdziwieni, że nie tutaj Chris'a. Blaineley: Witajcie! Jestem Blaineley z polowania na Gwiazdy! Vegeta: A, gdzie Chris? Blaineley: Otóż Chris poszedł do SPA i to ja go zastępuję. Christina: Super. Blaineley: '''I dzisiaj macie dzień wolny! '''Finałowa Szóstka: Super! Blaineley: '''A zamiast zadania przeprowadzę z wami wywaidy oraz przeprowadzę ceremonię. '''Natasza: '''Czyli jednak będzie ceremonia. '''Blaineley: '''Tak. A wywiady będą przeprowadzane alfabetycznie! '''Boris: '''Czyli jestem pierwszy. '''Blaineley: Na to wygląda, ale przed wywiadem zapraszam wszystkich zawodników by poszli za amifteatr. Natasza: Po co? Blaineley: BY uchronić jego sekrety, które nam wyjwai. Natasza: 'Spoko. ''Wszyscy poszli, a na scenie zostali Boris i Blaineley. 'Blaineley: '''Przed wywaidem muszę się umalować. Poszła się umalować. Wywiady ''Po dwóch godzinach Blaineley przyszła umalowana i ubrana elegancko, czyli tak jak zawsze (xD). Boris siedział już na krześle, a Blaineley usiadła obok niego. Wywiad Boris'a '''Blaineley: '''A więc zadam ci sześć pytań, na które musisz odpowiedzieć. Jeśli odpoiesz źle to nie zdobędziesz nietykalności. Wsyztsko jasne? '''Boris: '''Tak. Zadawaj te pytania. '''Blaineley: '''Okej. Pierwsze pytanie to: Kto jest tutaj twoim aktualnym wrogiem? '''Boris: '''To bardzo prosta odpowiedź. Wszyscy! '''Blaineley: '''Serio? '''Boris: Tak. Blaineley: '''Okej. '''Boris: Drugie pytanie proszę. Blaineley: '''Proszę. Jak przypłynąłeś na wyspę co wtedy czułeś? '''Boris: '''Otóż czułem wtedy wielką złość. Już na samym początku wszytskich z nienawidziłiem. Najbardziej nie lubiałem Mikey i Greg'a, a także Lebrik'a i Zebrik'a. '''Blaineley: '''Dlaczego? '''Boris: Bo byli głupi! Ugh! Na szczęście ich już nie ma! Ścisnął swoją pięść. Boris: '''Poproszę trzecie pytanie. '''Blaineley: '''Okej... Kto według ciebie jest tutaj groźnym rywalem dla ciebie jak i dla całej reszty? '''Boris: Narazie to jets to James. Jest sprytny. Wykopał parę osób tak jka Vegeta i Natasza. Ale ja wykopałem większości! Blaineley: Nie prawda. Boris: Pawda. Blaineley: Wcale, że nie. Boris: '''A chcesz umrzeć? '''Blaineley: '''Nie, dziękuje! '''Boris: '''Czwarte pytanie dawaj! '''Blaineley: '''Okej... Czy jesteś pewny, że to ty wygrasz ten program? '''Boris: '''No jasne! Przecież to ja tu jestem ich największym zagrożeniem i niech nie myślą inaczej. '''Blaineley: '''A co byś zrobił, gdybyś teraz odpadł? '''Boris: Wróciłbym do Afganistanu i bym go zrównał z ziemią! Blaineley: '''Serio? '''Boris: '''No jasne. '''Blaineley: '''Dobra. Przjedę już do piątego pytania. '''Boris: '''Spoko. '''Blaineley: '''Czy jestem sławna? '''Boris: '''Ty?! Buahahahahahah! '''Blaineley: No co? Boris: '''Ty, ty sławna?! '''Blaineley: '''No, a nie? '''Boris: '''Nie. '''Blaineley: '''Grrr! '''Boris: Zadaj mi to osttanie pytanie i kończmy już. Blaineley: Niech ci będzie -,- Czy jesteś gejem? Boris: Nie! Blaineley: To nara! -,- Boris zszedł ze sceny. Wywiad Christiny Gdy Boris odszedł na sene weszłą Christina machając do kamery. Zasiadła na krześle obok Blaineley. Blaineley: Czemu machałaś do kamery? Christiny: '''Bo chcę. <3 '''Blaineley: '''Aha... Dobra powiem ci coś o tym wywiadzie. '''Christina: No to mów. Blaineley: '''Zadam ci 6 pytań, na które muszisz odpiwedzieć poprawnie. Na sam koniec, gdy wywiady się skończą ogłosże zwycięzce tych wywaidów. Rozumiesz? '''Christina: '''To podchwytliwe pytanie? '''Blaineley: Jeszcze nie zaczęłam! Christina: Aha. To proszę zacznij. Blaineley: '''Czy łatwo ci było żyć bez Fernando jak odpadłaś przed rozłączeniem? '''Christina: Tak. I to nawet bardzo, ale w domu mam jego zdjęcia, a także jego gołą makietę, a więc się w domu nie nudziłam. <3 Blaineley: Serio? Christina: '''Tak. '''Blaineley: '''Wow. '''Christina: '''No co? '''Blaineley: '''Eeee? Nic. '''Christina: '''To supcio! <3 '''Blaineley: '''Aha... Dorba drugie pytanie to: Czy podobało ci się, gdy JoJo całowała Fernando? '''Christina: '''Tak i to bardzo. Byłam tak wściekła, że byłam bliska odkochaniu się od niego, ale na szczęście nie doszło do tego. '''Blaineley: '''To super... '''Christina: No przecież wiem. <3 Blaineley: Przerażasz mnie. Serio. Christina: '''Przecież wiem o tym. <3 '''Blaineley: '''Okej. Czas na trzecie pytanie: Kto według ciebie zasługuje na wygraną? '''Christina: '''Nie licząc mnie? '''Blaineley: '''Tak. '''Christina: '''To nikt. '''Blaineley: '''Aha.. '''Christina: '''A jaki będziesz prowadzić program? '''Blaineley: '''Jakiś. Ale to ja zadaję pytania. '''Christina: A nie ja? Blaineley: Nie ja! Christina: Ty? <3 Blaineley: Nie, ty. Wiesz?\ Christina: '''Ja? <3 '''Blaineley: '''Nie ja! '''Christina: '''Oni? <3 '''Blaineley: Lebeij z stąd idź bo cię zabiję. Christina: '''Mnie? <3 '''Blaineley: Nie! Mnie! Christina: 'Aha. Życzę powodzenia! <3 ''Christina zeszła ze sceny. Wywiad James'a Na scene od razu po Christinie wszedł dumny z siebie James. Usiadł na krzesełku obok Blaineley. '''Blaineley: '''Witaj. '''James: '''Witaj moja droga. '''Blaineley: '''Słodki jesteś. '''James: '''Wiem. '''Blaineley: '''Wiesz. Nie muszę ci zadawać pytań bo jesteś taki słodki! <3 '''James: Dziękuje My Lady. Blaineley: 'Hihihi! ''James zszedł ze sceny. Wywiad Nataszy Na wywiadzie Nataszy zjawiłą się reszta zawdoników, ponieważ byli zwołani przez Blaineley. Wszyscy siedzieli na trybunach, a na scenie stała Blaineley. '''Natasza: '''A kiedy mój wywaid? '''Blaineley: '''Uznałam, że nie ma sensu dalej tego ciągnąć i od razu powiem, że wywiadu nik niw wygrał! '''Wszyscy: '''Co?! '''Blaineley: '''Włąśnie to! '''Boris: '''Grr! '''Blaineley: '''I to ja wybiorę dzisiaj zaje*istą tójkę finalistów! '''Wszyscy: '''CO?! '''Blaineley: Nie no żartuję. Dzisiaj odpadną tylko dwie osoby. Boris: 'Ciekawe kto to taki? Ceremonia ''Finałowa szóstka siedziała na pieńkach przed Blaineley, która stała przed zawodnikami z tacą pełną pianek. 'Blaineley: '''Okej! Na początek ogłoszę, że Christina i Victoria dochodzą do finału! ''Rzcua dziewczynom pianki. '''Christina: Łii! Victoria: 'Wiedziałam! '''Blaineley: '''Natsepną osobą , któa idzie do finału to James! ''Rzucuiła mu piankę. '''James: '''To było oczywiste. '''Blaineley: A także Vegeta! Rzuciła mu piankę. Boris & Natasza: '''CO?! ''Pod nimi wybuchła mina. '' '''Blaineley: '''A więc doszliśmy do wielkiego finału! Christina kontra Victoria kontra James kontra Vegeta zmierzą się ze sobą w wielkim finale już za tydzień! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki